


Puppet

by NovaShadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaShadows/pseuds/NovaShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a post a while ago that was a prompt for a fanfic - instead of Sasori dying, it's Deidara who dies. And Sasori does not deal with it well at all. I figured I'd try my hand at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

Nimble fingers expertly flew over the corpse laid out on the table, preparing and preserving the body for its new role. 

Maybe. 

He wasn’t sure if he could effectively add this one to his collection. 

DAMN that Jinchuuriki. And his filthy pink haired whore.   
Damn the Leaf too, for once again taking away someone precious to him.   
This time, he could keep the precious person.   
This time, he knew how. 

He sighed and looked at the face of the corpse on his table. Blonde hair fell messily over his left eye. It almost looked like he was asleep, like he could wake up any moment, and start scoffing at what was being done to him.   
It went against everything he believed in. It almost seemed like an insult to the   
blonde, who believed life was fleeting, to make him so permanent.   
But it was all that he knew how to do. It was the only way he knew how   
to grieve. 

 

No matter how hard the redhead tried, he couldn’t let go of   
the blonde. 

He had tried to deny he cared. tried to shut out any growing feelings he had started developing for this man - no. This boy. This child he had raised like his son. He tried to deny he had grown to care for the other man as a friend, as family, as a confidant…

…as an artist. 

No one else shared the redhead’s understanding of art the way the blonde had. While their philosophies about art’s true nature differed, they still shared an understanding and appreciation of the subject. Debates and discussions, critiques and lectures...many long, sleepless nights and dragging missions were made more bearable by those moments of conversation. 

But now, thanks to that damned Jinchuuriki, that was gone. The only thing left was this lifeless corpse lying broken on the table in his work room. 

It hurt more than the redhead wanted to admit. He thought he had long ago shut out these emotions. Yet here they were, welling up in his chest, stabbing him like a knife. He almost wished it was him who had been killed, not the blonde. 

No amount of preservation would stop the pain, it seemed.   
Such a cruel joke of Nature. 

He kept working, fighting against the torn feelings currently battling in his mind. 

~He’ll be part of my special collection. The one that never to see combat.~  
~None of this is what he would have wanted. If I’m going to dishonour his memory like this, I might as well make him useful. And his jutsu...my army would be more powerful with his particular jutsu.~  
~But I don’t want to risk damage to him…~  
~So the better alternative is just to keep him around, looking pretty? It’s not going to matter. I’ll never hear him talk again.~

That final thought froze the redhead. 

Never...hear him...talk...again…

No more arguments about art.  
No more laughter.   
No more of his signature catch phrase.   
No more cool, composed sarcasm.  
No more songs from his home village.

Had the redhead had the ability, he would have cried. 

~Maybe it’s best to just let him go.~  
~No. I can’t. I’ve lost too many people already. I won’t let Leaf take ONE. MORE. from me.~  
~It’s too late to do him what I’ve done to myself.~  
~He wouldn’t have wanted that anyway.~  
~And he would have wanted this?~  
~I know the answer to that. He wouldn’t have wanted this.~  
~He’d hate me forever if I did to him what I did to myself.~  
~But I’m surprised there was enough left to do even this with…~  
~Maybe...maybe I was wrong...maybe he would have wanted this…~

He dove back into his work, determined to make his partner his most perfect, precious masterpiece. His partner had given him this wonderful *gift* of his lifeless body. It would be more of an insult to his partner’s memory to let it rot than to preserve it, it’s abilities. 

They could be partners in crime forever. 

Sasori vowed - he would never let Deidara go.


End file.
